


forever with you

by jademariegreggo



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jademariegreggo/pseuds/jademariegreggo
Summary: Callum wasn’t used to keeping secrets from Ben, especially one as big as a flat; somehow he’d managed not to slip up about all the viewings and meetings he’d had to attend. It was after a weekend getaway in Scarborough that he decided to look into a new place to live; deciding they needed a fresh start away from their families and reminders of the past.orCallum rents a flat to surprise Ben, and asks him to move in
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	forever with you

**Callum :** got a surprise for you later

 **Callum** : meet me here after work x

Attached was a photo of an address hastily scribbled on a random business card found on the side at the Undertakers. He wasn’t used to keeping secrets from Ben, especially one as big as a flat; somehow he’d managed not to slip up about all the viewings and meetings he’d had to attend. It was after a weekend getaway in Scarborough that he decided to look into a new place to live; deciding they needed a fresh start away from their families and reminders of the past.

Using his body to push the front door open, he eventually fell into the flat at 4pm, arms laden with carrier bags full of food from the Minute Mart. The plan was to cook a romantic dinner for the two of them before asking Ben to move in with him at the new place. His entire heart was hoping the answer would be yes and he hadn’t massively jumped the gun by starting to rent a home for the two of them.

*

Recently, Ben and Callum had spent pretty much all their free time together, either staying at each other’s houses or going on cute dates. Last week they took a trip down to Newcastle with Lexi so they could show Callum where they lived before moving back to Walford. They saw all the historical landmarks - the Angel of the North, Tyne Bridge - as well as some personal landmarks like where Lexi first started school. It was a lovely day for the three of them, and Callum was sure his heart grew three sizes when the young girl referred to them as a family.

“I’m so glad we moved back to Walford Daddy. If we didn’t, then you would’ve never met Callum and Mummy wouldn’t be with Uncle Jay. I wouldn’t have my family together,” she announced as they boarded the train back to London.

Ben looked over at Callum and held his hand a little tighter knowing how much family meant to his boyfriend. It was difficult for the two men, as neither really had a stable family life from day dot, but they both endeavoured to ensure Lexi had the family they’d always wished for. Lola and Ben were getting on like a house on fire, Callum slotted into their friendship group like he’d always been there and Jay was more than approving of his brother’s new love interest. In fact, Lola and Jay were the ones who encouraged Callum to take the next step and look into moving in together.

*

Thirty minutes after first arriving at the flat, Callum had finally finished decorating the dining room with candles and fairy lights before starting on cooking dinner. After a long debate with himself in the shop, he'd finally chosen to go with the obvious choice of chicken pasta for dinner. It didn’t take long to make so left him more time to spruce up before his boyfriend arrived. Little did he know, but Ben had managed to close the car lot an hour early, and was already on his way to the address he’d been given.

*

Ben often reminisced on the moment the two lovers became official. It was a quiet event at Callum’s flat. Both had been extremely busy in their own lives, so had barely found the time to see each other. Their Friday evening date had been the highlight of their week with an eager countdown being shared over quick messages. They were chilling on the sofa watching a trashy Channel 5 film when Kathy dropped off some leftovers from the Cafe. Ben had been joking with his Mum about the amount of cakes the couple were eating and he’d made a flippant comment about needing to keep his boyfriend fed. A confused look crossed Kathy’s face as Callum stepped into the kitchen.

“You’ve never called me that before?” He moved closer to the younger man before letting him reply.

“Well you are ain’t ya?” Callum chuckled a bit before leaning into his boyfriend’s arms.

“Yeah, yeah I am.” The couple shared a loving kiss; not realising when Kathy excused herself, allowing them to resume their date night. The rest of the evening flew by as they enjoyed the comfort of being together with no responsibilities until the sun rose in the morning.

*

Back at the new flat, Ben was stood watching as Callum danced his way round the kitchen to the song playing on the radio.

“Didn’t peg you as a Shania Twain fan babe,” joked Ben as his boyfriend peeled himself off the ceiling.

Once he’d finished scolding Ben for scaring the shit out of him, they made their way towards the dining room with a beer in hand. A small gasp left Ben’s mouth as he saw the lights draped round the curtain poles and table legs. Callum pulled out Ben’s chair, pushing it in once he’d sat down before seating himself opposite.

“This is lovely Cal but where exactly are we?” There had been no explanation as to why they were at a random address eating the most delicious meal he’d ever tasted and Ben was getting more confused as the date progressed.

In his head, Callum had planned an elaborate script of what he would say when broaching the question but as soon as the moment arrived, the plan went out the window. Sweat was beading on his forehead and his foot was rapidly tapping the side of his chair as he scrambled to formulate a sentence.

“So, erm, this is my new flat. I mean, our new flat, y'know if you wanted to move in with me?”

“You want me to move in here with you?” The Undertaker’s face dropped as he feared his worst case scenario coming true. Until Ben sidled over and rested his head on the taller man’s chest. “I’d love to Darlin’.”

“Just thought we needed somewhere to be us, no memories, no family barging in at the worst times.” The image of Stuart walking in during a very heated make out session came to mind as they both giggled. “Somewhere Lex can stay for the weekend when Lo wants a break.”

One of the key features when flat hunting was a second bedroom that Lexi would be able to decorate her own way. As she got older, the choice of being able to escape to her Dad’s house could be the respite she needed if things got too much for her. Lola and Jay were on board with the idea - Callum made sure it was okay with them before putting anything into place. He’d already started a board on pinterest with ideas for how the 8 year-old might decorate her new room.

The next weekend the new roommates moved their belongings into the flat. Callum’s stuff had already moved over as he’d been living there since the dinner date, but Ben was trying to put off packing up for a long as possible. Two days before they were due to move in, a group assembled at Ian’s house to box everything up. Lola, Jay, Lexi, Bobby and Stuart had volunteered to help, otherwise they’d never get moved. A moving van parked outside and suddenly, the reality of everything set in. Both men were moving away from their families to start their new chapter together. Words couldn’t describe how excited he was to embark on this new journey with his boyfriend; but the change was causing a lot of anxiety. What if things didn’t work out? What if spending so much time together caused them to argue constantly? Before his mind could spiral too much, Callum was beside him with arms open wide as Ben’s eyes filled with tears.

“I know it’s a lot, but I love you and we can do this together” whispered Callum as the movers pulled the shutter down. They’d decided Callum should go with their friends and Ben would follow behind in his car.

“Sorry I took so long, got lost on my way over” shouted Ben as he threw his keys on the side and took his shoes off. With everyone helping out, it only took a couple of hours to fill the new house full of boxes and soon the moving crew were gone. The promise of a takeaway had led to Ben reluctantly unpacking the bedroom boxes while Callum sorted the kitchen. After about thirty minutes, Callum was beginning to notice that Ben had been awfully quiet for a very long time which was unlike him.

Meanwhile in the bedroom, the mechanic sat playing with the silver band he’d picked up from the jewellers on the way over to the new house. He’d decided about proposing on the train back from Newcastle, but thought it was too early. Seeing how excited Callum was about moving in together and all the plans he’d made for their little family had cemented his decision. “I’ll be down soon babe, just need to sort out one last thing.”

The pair finally got chance to sit down and eat the promised Chinese takeaway at 9pm. After a busy day unpacking, neither of the couple fancied trailing up the stairs to build a bed, so laid their mattress on the floor in the front room. Both were already showered and in clean pyjamas ready to drift off at the drop of a hat. Callum lazily dragged his fingers up and down Ben’s thighs as they sat under the duvet.

“What would you say if I asked you to marry me?” The older man choked in surprise at the question. “Would you say yes or should I take this ring to the jewellers and ask for my money back?” The cheeky comments reminded Callum of when they started dating, all the innuendos he’d blurt into every conversation. He held the ring out for Callum to hold.

“You are ridiculous Mr. Mitchell.” Every detail on Ben’s face showed just how deadly serious he was about the situation, yet Callum couldn’t convince himself It was true.

“Play your cards right and it could be Mr Highway-Mitchell. You still haven’t answered my question anyway babe.”

“If you were to ask me, I would say yes without a seconds hesitation.” He wasn’t lying. Any time the undertaker spent with his boyfriend and his family was filled with thoughts of marriage being an idea for the not-so distant fututre.

“In that case, I have a question for you.” Callum opened his mouth to answer until Ben rested his finger on his lips. “Shut up and let me say my piece first babe.” Once he knew Callum wasn’t going to butt in again, he continued with his speech. “I know I haven’t always been the most open person, but when I’m with you I feel like my walls are gone. I don’t think I could imagine carrying on my life without you, and I don’t think Lex would forgive me if I didn’t ask you this straightaway. I’ve always felt like my chance at happy ever after left when Paul died but the second I saw you tending bar at the Vic, I knew you were something special. You’ve helped me so much more than I could ever ask you to, and if I don’t ask you this soon I might explode. Callum Highway, will you please marry me?”

Tears were running down Callum’s cheeks as he nodded frantically, unable to find any words to reply. He slipped the ring on his finger before Ben pulled him closer and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Callum was trying to hide his puffy red cheeks by burying his head in the crook of Ben’s neck but he wasn’t allowing it.

“I love you Cal.”

“I love you too, you soppy git.” The two fiancé's laid down, fingers intertwined as they stared at each other. 

“Yeah but I’m your soppy git.” 

“Wouldn’t want it any other way but we should get some sleep before Lexi comes over tomorrow.” He made a good point, they knew how excitable the girl got when she thought Jay and Lola were getting married.

They weren't even slightly surprised to find a folder full of wedding themed photos hidden in her backpack when they told her the next morning. By lunchtime she'd already told everyone she knew and roped Callum into taking her dress shopping the following weekend.


End file.
